This proposal will support the continuation of our transition program from the Associate to Baccalaureate Degree for historically underrepresented minority students interested in careers in biomedical research. The target populations are students enrolled in the three community colleges from Western Maricopa County (MCCCD, Glendale, Phoenix, and South Mountain.) The program has the immediate goal of enrolling them as life science majors at Arizona State University West. The program's focus is engaging these undergraduates on-going research in cross-disciplinary areas of biomedical research. We accomplish this by a combination of focused summer research institutes, year-long faculty mentorship, collaborative faculty research and team teaching across the campuses, minority-sensitive curriculum, and finally academic counseling and enrichment activities. Associate degree students that who finish the program are guaranteed admission to ASU-West.